The Date of Origin
by Chaos Demon Slayer
Summary: This is a partial continuation of the game The Symphony of the Origin. Featuring a lemon with Ryle and Rumil. Part time character Ojuri.


DISCLAIMER: I don't not own any characters in this story. All copyrights go to KEMCO

 _Two years after the final battle with Jenowin._

Ryle, now 18, is seen walking with Rumil, now 165, while holding hands.

"Ryle it's so nice of you for being with me and saving my life that day."

Ryle smirks and replies, "Well I needed to protect what was dear to me."

(IF ANY OF YOU HAVENT PLAYED THE GAME I RECOMMEND YOU DO NOW)

"Is there any way I can reward my dear hero?" She asks while looking at him seductively.

He blushes and turns finding himself being dragged to her home in the village of the elves.

 _A while later in her room._

She leads him to her bed in the middle of the room and kisses him her eyes full of want for Ryle.

 _Ryle's Point of View._

"Oh what do I do? She can't possibly mean she wants to well... make love I guess?"

Rumil begins to take off her clothing and bra slowly revealing her perky 36C breasts.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry." She whispers, blushing, "They don't satisfy you don't they."

"Oh no they are perfect just like you." I say.

"She seems pretty shy at these sort of things."

I strip down and leave my undergarments* on. (*underwear/boxers or whatever you wear. -_-)

 _Rumil's thoughts_

"Oh he has some nice abs. I want to run my hands all over them. I just wish I wasn't so shy in certain situations."

 _Ryle's POV_

"Wow she seems to really want this. I can see her panties getting slightly damp."

 _Third Person now people. Just so you don't get confused._

Ryle removes her panties revealing her small wet slit making her blush.

She grabs his boxers and removes them revealing his eight inch organ.

"…Wow Ryle you're huge. Can I really take that?" She asks while looking at her own slit.

He reassures her by saying this.

"I'll go slowly don't worry."

"What if I get pregnant?"

"I'll be with you."

With this she pushes him down and kisses him deeply.

He responds by kissing her and lightly squeezing her breasts.

She gasps at this new sensation. It was something she never felt before.

She dropped on her knees and began to suck his large organ.

"Dam have you done this before?"

"No I wanted my first time to be with you."

 **LEMON INCOMING**

He felt his orgasm coming soon and released in her mouth.

Rumil kept it in her mouth and tasted his sperm.

Swallowing it she got on the bed and lifted her legs.

"It's about time you made me yours."

"I couldn't agree more"

Ryle placed his dick at her entrance ready to take her virginity and mark her as his own.

He slowly pushed in stretching her walls.

Rumil winced at the pain and enjoyed the pleasure.

After a few minutes he asked "Can I move now?"

He got a small nod and he began thrusting.

Rumil never felt so good in her life. Him being inside her made her feel as if they were one.

He began to squeeze her tight nipples in order to pleasure her more.

"I feel something like it wants to come out of me!"

She let out a high pitched scream and orgasmed over Ryle's dick.

Laughing he told her she just had an orgasm.

"Well I want to feel it again. I think you can go fast now."

"As you wish"

He began to thrust quickly using the muscles from years of training in the army.

She began to moan for more of him.

"Please go faster it feels so good! Faster Deeper Please make me cum again."

Ryle feeling his own orgasm began to thrust faster and deeper trying to cum inside of her as fast as possible.

Rumil came again but this time the orgasm was a double orgasm and she was literally being fucked senseless by her lover. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue was out of her mouth.

He finally released inside of her making them feel complete.

They climbed on the bed together with him still inside her.

"I love you." They said simultaneously and fell asleep.

 _They were found later by Rumil's older elf brother Orjuri who left with his hand to his nose to stop the bleeding and left to a river nearby trying to forget the image of his dear sister deflowered._


End file.
